My Skin
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: Carrie Anne escaped Set's clutches at the age of Seventeen with the body of her best friend Gina. She meets Nowaki and Hiro and they take her in. She killed Osiris in self defense she is targeted to die by Horus. Rated M for gore and language. HiroxNowaki
1. Chapter 1

My Skin

Carrie Anne had been out for two years. Out of Set's clutches, free to be a normal human again. Her name is Phoenix and while she was one of Set's demons she was known as Angelface. She had pale skin, short red curly hair that went to her chin and had side bangs that gently brushed her forehead. She was now nineteen years old and still traumatized from her experiences. She could remember the day she went out of the underworld carrying the corpse of her best friend at the age of seventeen.

_Carrie Anne: Come on Gina! We're almost halfway through! We'll be out of the underworld by night fall._

_Osiris: Hello Angelface, I'm sorry but I cannot let a demon like you pass. You and your friend will have to have your hearts tested._

_*he pulls out a knife and carves out Gina's heart*_

_Gina: CARRIE ANNE HELP!_

_*Carrie Anne pushes the green skinned God off the other girl*_

_Osiris: Don't pull this shit with me Angelface._

_*He puts Gina's heart on the scale. Gina's heart is lighter than the feather, this disappoints him and he intentionally puts extra weight on the scale.*_

_Osiris: You lose Gina. Ammit dinner._

_*The monster Ammit appears and begins to devour Gina. Carrie Anne pulls out her sword and slaughters the beast.*_

_Osiris: You little bitch, how dare you! I guess I'll have to kill you myself._

_*He approaches her dangerously; dagger in hand. Carrie Anne pulled out a gun she smuggled in from middle world (aka our normal world) and shoots him in the head. The god falls dead getting blood all over her. She looks in the mirror her hair caked in blood. She cuts it leaving the hair to her chin. She picks up her dead friend and carries her home*_

_*She reaches middle world weakened because she was bitten by snakes, and scorched with fire. She is in Tokyo Japan. Misaki, Akihiko, Hiroki, and Nowaki find her. Misaki screams in horror at the injured bloody girl. Carrie Anne collapses on the corpse of her friend. Hiroki and Nowaki run over to her.*_

_*Hiroki tries to pull her off. She regains consciousness and won't let Hiro pull her off her friend's body. Carrie Anne is in tears. Nowaki manages to get her off and he holds her comfortingly.*_

_Nowaki: What happened here?_

_Carrie Anne: My name is Carrie Anne Johnson, and my friend's name was Gina Fredrickson and we were kidnapped a year ago from our homes in New York City by this evil man and he made us his slaves. We tried to escape and his mad man brother and his pet killed my friend! I killed them in self-defense. I'm afraid; his son will come and kill me! I couldn't leave her there! I just couldn't! _

_Nowaki: Usami-san call 911 this girl needs medical treatment now._

_*A crowd appears. Gina's single father a widower sees his dead half eaten daughter*_

_Mr. Fredrickson: Let me through! That's my daughter! My beautiful little girl! NOOOOO! NOOOO! HOW? WHY? HOW COULD SOMEONE DO THIS TO MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRL?_

_Hiroki: Your daughter was eaten by some animal. Your daughter's friend Carrie Anne brought her body back._

_Mr. Fredrickson: Carrie Anne you're hurt. What happened?_

_*Carrie Anne collapses in Nowaki's arms*_

_Akihiko: This way she's over here! * The paramedics take Carrie Anne to the hospital._

On this day was the anniversary of Gina's death. So she was going to the museum to walk around the Egyptology department. Then go to the cemetery to visit Gina's grave like she did most days. She was with Nowaki and Hiroki for emotional support. After her release from the hospital they had become like her two gay dads. Nowaki loved her the most. Whenever she had a nightmare or cried he would hold her in his arms and sing "Baby Mine" from Dumbo.

Meanwhile Tutenstein was walking to the statue of Horus he had a job for him.

"Oh great god Horus what is it that you ask of me?" he asked. The eagle headed went down to the little boy pharaoh.

"See that red headed twit of a woman?" Horus asked pointing to Carrie Anne.

"I see her, who is she?" Tut said looking at her.

"She murdered my father. You my Pharaoh must kill her for the good of the world. She used to be one of Set's bitches. She killed my father with a thunder stick. (Author's note: He doesn't know what a gun is)"

"Right; she'll be dead by tomorrow." Tut said looking darkly at Carrie Anne.

He followed the trio to the florist where they bought flowers, then to the candle store where they of course bought candles d'oh. He saw them walk to the cemetery. They walked to a shaded place where there was a marble tombstone with a statue of an angel girl with her face facing the sky. Carrie Anne placed the flowers on top of the stone placed the candle by the statue and lit it.

"On this day two years ago Gina Marie Fredrickson was eaten by the monster Ammit by Osiris. Her best friend Carrie Anne Katrina Johnson brought her body back to earth." Hiro said his head bowed.

Nowaki put his arms around Hiroki's shoulders. "Carrie honey would you like to say anything?" he asked.

"Yes father I would." She said. She cleared her throat and said the sad monologue from Fox & the Hound.

"Hello Gina, its Carrie Anne. I heard this monologue and it describes how we are now.

We met, it seems, such a short time ago  
>You looked at me - needing me so<br>Yet from your sadness  
>Our happiness grew<br>And I found out I needed you too  
>I remember how we used to play<br>I recall those rainy days  
>The fire's glow<br>That kept us warm  
>And now I find - we're both alone<br>Goodbye may seem forever  
>Farewell is like the end<br>But in my heart is a memory  
>And there you'll always be." Carrie Anne said tears flowing from her eyes. Hiro and Nowaki pulled her close. Hiro put out the candle. They were walking out when Tut popped out of nowhere. Knife in hand,<p>

"Prepare to die whore!" he screamed lunging at her.

Nowaki knocked the mummy to the side. Hiro got closer,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT? WHY DOES HE WANT TO HURT CARRIE-CHAN?"

"That girl is Angelface an evil demon who killed the God Osiris in cold blood! She must die!" tut screamed.

"You are a zombie that is full of steaming shit. Can you just crawl back into your coffin and die?" Hiro asked throwing a candle at the mummy. It hit Tutenstein and he was knocked unconscious.

"Let's get out of here." Nowaki said to his family. They nodded and ran out of the cemetery leaving Tut behind.

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own Junjou Romantica or Tutenstein. I only own Carrie Anne 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Engagements

"Carrie Anne I have something to tell you." Nowaki said. Carrie Anne could tell he was excited from the tone of his voice.

Carrie Anne's face brightened. "What is it?"

"I am going to propose to Hiroki at the museum tonight in the Japanese section." Nowaki said showing Carrie a gold wedding band. Carrie squealed with happiness.

"Nowaki I'm so happy!" she hugged him.

Tut was disappointed that he hadn't taken her out. He needed to know more about her. He saw Cleo, she would know more about that woman.

"CLEO! Who is this woman with short curly red hair?" he asked.

"Who are you talking about Tut?" she asked confused.

"The woman with short curly hair." Tut said.

"That woman is Carrie Anne Johnson, she and her late best friend Gina were held hostage for ten years by an unknown perpetrator. Gina died while escaping at the hands of the perp's brother and an unknown animal." Luxor said.

"Carrie Anne, little minx, who are the two homosexuals with her?" the little zombie king asked the cat.

"Nowaki Kusama and Hiroki Kamijou, they took her in after she escaped her kidnaper. She and Nowaki are particularly close. Nowaki views her as his own daughter." Luxor said.

"So I'm going to have to take out those two in order to get her." Tut said stroking his chin.

"Tut what do you have against her? She's been through enough without you screwing up her life!" Cleo said irritated at Tut, she didn't care for his schemes that much.

"She murdered Osiris! Horus told me to kill her and I have to do what the gods say." Tut said in his usual whiny way.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Tut, if Horus has an issue with Carrie Anne then he needs to deal with it himself. Besides I'm sure Osiris is already brought back to life and there's some other issue going on here." Cleo said this was so stupid to her!

"Cleo let me explain something to you…" Horus said appearing out of nowhere.

Cleo jumped, "Horus you scared me…. Now tell me what's this whole feud with Carrie Anne Johnson?" Cleo asked seriously.

"Like Tut said she killed my father and she killed Ammit too everything is in chaos!" Horus said his bird eyes bulging in fear.

"You don't need to have Tut do your dirty work for you! You have two legs and can walk you need to deal with your own problems and solve them yourself! Stop sitting on your ass and making other people solve your problems!" Cleo said getting irritated; she shouldn't have to explain something this elementary to a God. Horus rolled his eyes and left he would speak with Carrie Anne himself.

Carrie Anne could barely contain her joy, Hiroki was without a doubt going to accept Nowaki's marriage proposal and she'd have a loving family for the first time in more than a decade. She had gotten dolled up for the occasion. She had straightened her hair and wore a red halter dress.

"Carrie-chan you look cheerful." Hiroki said. Ever since Carrie Anne had come to live with them she had never been happy. She never really smiled much less laugh, but lately she had been all smiles and giggles. He liked this, she had been treated so wrong, and she deserved happiness.

"Oh, I'm just excited because you have a special surprise coming your way." Carrie Anne laughed. Nowaki heard her and covered her mouth.

"Now, now Carrie-chan! Let's not spoil the surprise for Hiro now!" Nowaki said. She gently pushed Nowaki's hand away giggling.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Carrie Anne asked Professor Horace Behdety. The curator of the museum.

"Oh it's totally fine with me Carrie Anne. You've had it so hard; you deserve all the happiness in the world. You know what? I'll even have the wedding ceremony at my place. There's this huge courtyard out back, it's simply smashing!" the professor said. Carrie Anne knew he was only doing it for the publicity, but where else were they going to have the wedding?

"Thank you Professor! You have no idea how much this means to my family!" Carrie Anne said hugging the professor.

"No problem Carrie Anne dear;" Professor said blushing. He thought Carrie Anne was lovely and getting affection from her was almost enthralling.

"Hiroki, my love will you marry me?" Nowaki asked on one knee, he was shaking as he held out the ring of the love of his life.

Hiro looked around. Carrie Anne was nodding her head and grinning from ear to ear, the professor nodded reluctantly.

"Yes Nowaki I'll marry you. I love you." Hiro said kneeling own to Nowaki and kissing him. Carrie Anne applauded, but was the only one.

"Alright, let's cool it down. Let's not make it seem like we're filming a porno." The professor said breaking them up. The couple got up and walked out.

Carrie Anne left the party celebrating Nowaki and Hiroki's engagement. She had too seriously take a pee (too much punch!) when she got out of the Lady's room Horus was standing right there. Carrie Anne froze; she thought she was going to die.

"Well, well it's Angelface. You cut your hair. Were you trying to hide from me? Well it didn't work did it? Prepare to die!" The falcon headed man said raising a dagger to her face.

"Get away from her you fiend!" Nowaki said knocking the dagger out of Horus' hand.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Horus asked rudely.

"My name is Nowaki, and this young lady you're assaulting is my ward who is practically my child. So you need to stay away from her you failed genetic experiment!" Nowaki said bravely.

"You insolent knave! I am Horus the Egyptian God of war and the sky!" Horus said smacking him across the hall.

"Oh so your Horus? Yes Carrie Anne has told me lots about you and your Uncle Set." Nowaki said with a wicked smile.

Horus looked at Carrie Anne then frantically back at Nowaki, "What did she tell you?"

Nowaki laughed, "She told me how you give your uncle head on a lot of occasions. I'm surprised; your uncle threw your father in the Nile River. One would assume you'd hate him, but no you're having oral sex. Are ramming his ass too. Oh, I bet since Carrie-chan finished off your father you want to marry her or something. Well I won't allow you to you monster!"

Horus was getting more pissed off every second Carrie Anne was breathing, "You two piss me off, so why don't you two drop dead now?"

"I'm sorry, but we won't be doing that anytime soon." Nowaki said.

"What's going on here?" Hiro asked. He screamed when he saw Horus and all the color in his face left him.

"See Hiro I told you so." Carrie Anne said with a smug little grin on her face.

"We. Run. Out of here. Now." Hiro said shaking.

"Good plan Hiro-san." Nowaki said putting his arm around Carrie Anne's shoulders.

After a good hour of running they finally made it to an alley way to hide from Horus.

"Okay let's make a pact right here, right now. No matter how freaky and scary this all gets. We stick together; we will not just leave each other to those wolves the Egyptian Gods." Hiro said.

"Yes;" Nowaki and Carrie Anne said together.

*DISCLAIMER* I don't own Tutenstein or Junjou


	3. Chapter 3 A Winter wedding

Chapter 3: A winter wedding!

January 12

It was a few days before Hiro and Nowaki's wedding, and Carrie Anne was at her job. She worked as a receptionist at a day spa. Carrie Anne liked it because the work was easy, also she really liked cosmetology. She was also currently going to the local beauty school to become a licensed cosmetologist. Then a tall handsome man entered the establishment. He was about six foot four, with tanned skin, and wavy black hair. It was Horus in his human form. How did he find out where she worked? This was getting insane and even scarier. He walked up to the counter.

"So this is where you work, hmm nice place. Too bad I'm going to kill you soon. You won't be able to work at this lovely establishment anymore." He said leaning up against the counter.

"You listen here. We're not all in the underworld or the over world. We ain't in the museum neither. You are on my turf mother fucker, and I will have to ask you to leave if you continue to threaten me." Carrie Anne said holding her ground.

"I'm an Egyptian god sugar, everywhere is my mother fuckin turf bitch." He responded.

"Unless you're here to get a spa treatment, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir." Carrie Anne said with gritted teeth.

"I'm not done talking to you my friend. So you know my father was of course resurrected by my mother. He's mad as hell at you Angelface, and he wants justice for his death." The Egyptian god said he was getting rather cocky.

"Now that is just bull shit. If you're father is now alive then what the fuck is he doing going after me now?" Carrie Anne asked angrily.

"Carrie Anne what's going on here?" her manager said coming over to see what the matter was.

"Excuse me m'am are you the manager here?" Horus asked.

"Yes, what's the problem here?" the other woman asked in her long Island accent.

"Your receptionist here is denying me services." Horus lied; hoping to get Carrie Anne fired at least.

"That is not true Mrs. Moretti; this man has been threatening me ever since he walked in the door." Carrie Anne said truthfully. Mrs. Moretti believed Carrie Anne because she was a hard worker, and she wasn't known to pull stunts like that.

"What do you have to say for yourself sir?" Mrs. Moretti asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Well you see she's my ex girlfriend and I was coming to apologize." Horus said pulling Carrie Anne close to him.

"Didn't sound that way from where I was standing. Listen buddy, if you want to talk to Carrie Anne. You will do it when she's off work, and if she wants to talk to you. I don't want any creepers creeping on my girls. Do you understand young man?" Mrs. Moretti asked looking Horus in the face.

Horus smiled and said, "Yes m'am won't happen again." And he walked out. Carrie Anne sighed with relief.

"You really did not want to see that boy did you?" Mrs. Moretti asked touching Carrie Anne's shoulder.

"No I didn't he wasn't even an ex boyfriend of mine. He threatened my life." Carrie Anne said looking down.

"Are you going to go to the police?" Mrs. Moretti asked looking worried.

"No, it was just a verbal threat. It's not like he had a gun on me or something." Carrie Anne sighed; this had not been a good day.

"Well let me drive you home. I'll have my son bring your car home sweet heart." Mrs. Moretti said patting Carrie Anne on the back and returning to work.

It was later that night and Carrie Anne walked in.

"Carrie Anne where's the car?" Hiroki asked giving her a hug.

"Mrs. Moretti's son Mickey is bringing it back." Carrie Anne responded putting her jacket on a hook.

"Why did Mrs. Moretti bring you home?" he asked.

"Horus came to my work today in his human form." Carrie Anne said. Hiroki looked at Carrie Anne with an extremely nervous look on his face. Then he started to grab books form a nearby bookshelf and started throwing them at Carrie Anne.

"GOD DAMNIT CARRIE ANNE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL NOWAKI? EITHER ONE OF US COULD'VE COME AND PICKED YOU UP RIGHT AFTER THE INCIDENT!" Hiro screamed. Mickey came in.

"Hey Carrie Anne I brought the car. Whoa, Carrie Anne are all gay guys this crazy?" Mickey said looking at Hiro. Mickey looked like one of those Jersey Shore guys. Hiroki looked darkly at Mickey. He then chased Mickey out of the house. Hiro proceeded to call Nowaki to tell him to come home that instant.

Nowaki was home within twenty minutes. He and Hiroki warmly embraced each other. Nowaki proceeded to give Carrie Anne a hug.

"Hiroki what's going on here?" Nowaki asked his lover.

"Horus tried to hurt Carrie Anne at work today!" Hiroki exclaimed. Nowaki's eye's blinked in shock.

"Carrie-Chan! Are you alright?" Nowaki asked looking Carrie Anne in the face.

"I'm okay daddy-Nowaki." Carrie Anne said.

"Carrie Anne, you are like a daughter to Hiro-san and I. We don't want you dying on us. Your friends and grandparents don't want you dying either." Nowaki said holding her close.

"I'll be more careful, I'm sorry." Carrie Anne said burying her head in his chest.

"Maybe you should take a couple days off from work." Hiroki suggested.

"I don't know, this next check was supposed to pay for the outfit I was going to wear to you all's wedding." Carrie Anne said; she also thought that by taking off work she might be letting Horus and all his cronies have control over her life.

"No, we insist; you'll go back to work after the wedding. Do you understand?" Hiroki insisted.

"Yes sir;" Carrie Anne sighed.

February 14

Carrie Anne was happy, it was Hiro and Nowaki's wedding day also it was Valentine's Day. Carrie Anne had a pink rose in her hair. She had a soft pink strapless dress on along with a white shrug to keep her from getting a chill from the February air.

The ceremony was beautiful. Nowaki and Hiro wrote their own vows, the nice man from the museum let the ceremony happen at his manor in the Hamptons. It had been years since Carrie Anne had been this happy; so content with the world. The reception had some non-Egyptian god related drama.

"So this woman Lilliea is trying to get you arrested and she's trying to sue you for pain and suffering?" Hiro asked taking a sip of champagne.

"She's my now estranged wife, these are our children. She's suing Akihiko, not me." Misaki said pulling out three pictures of darling little girls.

"They're so cute Misaki, they look like little angels." Carrie Anne said stroking the pictures.

"Little angels my ass, those children are the spawn of Satan if I ever saw it." Akihiko said with disgust.

"Why do you say that?" Carrie Anne asked.

"Let's see the four year old calls me, "daddy stealer" and has kicked me in the balls twice, she can get away with anything, so damn spoiled. The two year old still has a pacifier! The nine month old always has something in her mouth or she's messing with my glasses." Akihiko complained.

"Well I'm sure all that is, is kids being kids. Don't worry about it." Nowaki said.

*DISCLAIMER* I only own Carrie Anne (and the little children and estranged wife. They're in a whole other fic!)


End file.
